Broken Rose
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness?


****

Arashi: This is sort of a minor challenge I made myself come up with to do two fics with the same summary that can be part of two different fandom's.

Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic..

Yugioh-Pairing: Mai/Jou

Summary: I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness?

* * *

Broken Rose

Shivering in the icy cold rain, a blonde woman stares at her feet. Her beautiful blonde hair lies limply against her head as her purple orbs glaze over. She trembles more as the ever on going voice in her mind whispers wickedly, "Where are your friends now, My dear? No call, letter, nothing. You are worth nothing and coming from a broken home as it is. Your soul is nothing but a broken rose.."

She tries to vehemently deny how true the words are. How can she sleep night after night of the images of that duel and her soul lost in the shadow realm. Her greatest fear replay constantly and losing the most important people she almost care about of her past. Then it turn to the present with Jounouchi Katsuya and his little friends. Mai Kujaku gives a shaky breath willing the images to disappear. How can she admit the name she create "Valentine" is her stage name that no one really know.

She slides down the wall against the building she's staying for a few days, bringing her legs closer to her body. One of the things she needs isn't there. Is she something that's worth being saved? Closing her eyes ignoring the raindrops, Mai didn't expect the familiar voice of a ghost from her past.

"Man its strange being with out Yuge and the others."

She turns her head towards the direction of the voice to see a tall blond man standing in the rain like her expect he's holding an umbrella to keep him dry. He look older and she wonder how many years has it been since she last saw him. Was it three or five? She doesn't know or care at the moment. All that matter Jounouchi is here even though he doesn't know she's hidden in the shadows.

She croaks out tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, "Jou is that really you?"

Jounouchi blinks a few minutes gazing at the alley a few minutes. He could hear the voice he hasn't heard in so long. Close to five years already since he last saw her. He was only seventeen going to be eighteen that year. His heart race in his chest blood pumping madly in his veins. He takes a few hesitant steps just as the familiar figure of Mai "Valentine" Kujaku greets his hazelish-brown orbs. He know of the stage name besides the woman's real name thanks to the information he look up.

"Mai," He whispers kicking himself for not searching for the blonde harder a few years back.

Mai nods looking away wanting to run back into the hotel and into her room. As if sensing what she want to do, Jounouchi place a hand on her shoulder getting her startle. She didn't expect him next to draw her in his arms in a hug. Tears she been fighting falls as the warmth she craves envelopes her.

He continues to whisper to the fragile woman, "Go ahead and let go. I got you Mai."

Mai begins to cry harder at the words tightening her grip on the muscular shoulders burying her nose into his shoulder breathing in Jou's scent. Jounouchi rubs her back gently wishing his heart isn't racing in his chest at her touch. God how he miss her. Closing his eyes tightly not even paying attention to the forgotten umbrella lying on the ground unattended. All that matter to him in that moment is the crying woman in his arms he hasn't seen in a long time. They have a lot to talk about later on.

Mai cries more wondering what she miss from her friend's life. If she still could call herself that. Did he graduate from High school? Has he gone to college? Is he still in college? Does he have a girlfriend or a wife? The thought of Jou having a girlfriend or wife seems rather unsettling to the woman who push it away as nothing.

She begins to think sadly not realizing she whispers in his chest only for him to hear it. "'I didn't ask him to save me. Why did he bother? After everything I have done to him. How can he help me find the light I desire to find in the world of darkness?"

He tilts up her head answering her softly, "I think this would answer it."

Mai's eyes widen in shock about to ask only to see she said it out loud. She didn't expect him to kiss her gently at all. Her heart race in her chest as all thoughts of her being a broken rose or soul disappear. Jounouchi will always repair her even if she doesn't want it at all. She returns the kiss falling deeper in the abyss of emotions only he could stir up with in her. Maybe time will tell where they be lead.

* * *

**Arashi: Well there may be a possibility of Mai being Ooc though not sure. Reviews are really appreciated.**


End file.
